Recuerdos nublados
by ALE-ROTH
Summary: Raven es la princesa de Azarath hasta que en un accidente el dia de su cumpleños le hace perder la memoria pero cuando un joven entra su vida la intenta ayudar a recordar, pero empiezan a sentir algo el uno por el otro


**LA VERDAD DE UN CORAZÓN**

hola soy Ale y pues voy a publicar fics de los jovenes titanes aqui y dejen sus reviews para que pueda saber que hago mal y los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen

Advertencia: Aquí trigon es el esposo de Arella y padre de raven

En un reino conocido como AZARATH una reina y un rey se encontraban observando a su hija recién nacida, los reyes callados contemplaban a su pequeña princesa

Se parece a ti Arella-dijo el hombre que la acompañaba

Que nombre te parece adecuado para nuestra hija trigon-pregunto arella

No losé, debe ser un nombre elegante para una princesa que te parece….-decía trigon

¿Qué tal ... Rosa?-Exclaim dudoso ARELLE

No deberá ser un nombre único-sugirió trigon, cuando escucho algo en la ventana para voltearse y al hacerlo observar un ave negra con mirada soberbia y a la vez con gracia-que te parece raven

Raven?-pregunto arella ingenua pero luego después de pensarlo unos segundos-está bien me parece un nombre único….me gusta

Bien entonces raven será-dijo trigon observando a su hija en brazos de su esposa, cuando entra un sirviente del castillo-majestades los monjes están aquí para el bautizo de la princesa, preguntan si ya tiene un nombre para la niña

Si, ya lo tenemos bajaremos en un momento-dijo arella y el sirviente asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta

Abra que bajar-dijo trigon para levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta

Bien-dijo arella para seguir a su esposo con su hija en brazos

Al bajar observaron que ahí se encontraban los monjes ,reyes (algunos con sus hijos) y algunos aldeanos, se acercaron a un altar que ahí se encontraba al llegar ahí colocaron a la bebé en una cuna

Majestades cual es el nombre que habéis escogido para la princesa-pregunto un monje para anotarlo en el registro real

El nombre escogido para nuestra hija es…RAVEN-dijo el rey y el monje lo anoto

E aquí a la princesa raven-grito el monje media hora después todos estaban celebrando o felicitando a los reyes

* * *

-Y así habían pasado siete años y la princesa raven ya iba a cumplir sus siete primaveras-

Princesa levántese los invitados están por llegar-dijo apresurada una joven que parecía de 17 años

Ya voy Anabel-dijo somnolienta la princesa-y no me llames así

Bien, raven levántate ya está preparado el baño-dijo Anabel preparando la ropa de raven

Ok-dijo raven entrando al baño, después de cinco minutos salió puesta una bata

Toma aquí está tu ropa y zapatos-dijo entregándole un vestido azul de seda y botas de plataforma baja (muy baja como de unos 3 cm) raven ya había terminado de vestirse y bajo con Anabel y se encontraron con arella

Hola es-DIJO Arella

Hola nivel madre-bye

Majestades, hay que ir afuera-dijo Anabel conduciéndolas a fuera, y ven muchas personas festejando y algunas personas iban a felicitar a la niña, mientras Rachel se sentó aburrida observando sus regalos cuando de repente se escucharon disparos y galopes todos lo oyeron y se empezaron a asustar

Raven hija entra y enciérrate en tu cuarto-dijo arella-Anabel acompáñala y cierra la puerta refuérzala no permitas que nadie entre-dijo arella a Anabel

Si majestad-dijo Anabel para después llevarse a la niña cuando llegaron a la habitacion de raven hicieron lo que dijo arella

Anabel, tengo miedo- exclamo raven- que es lo que esta pasando

No lo sé-dijo Anabel cuando se escuchan gritos y raven se acercó a la ventana y observo a varios hombres atravesando a la gente con sables espadas y dagas, se podía observar un camino carmesí cuando raven vio que uno estaba golpeando a su padre y otro habia degollado a su madre y empezó a romper en llanto

No, no, cálmate mi niña shhhhhhhh-intento calmar Anabel a raven cuando empezaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta

Habrán la puerta-se escuchó gritar a un hombre

Hay que hacer silencio-le dijo Anabel a raven en voz baja cuando por la mente le cruzo una idea-ocúltate bajo la cama yo me encargare

No, anabel en Me Dejes po-Por favor, te lo ruego cuervo únicos

Yo jamás te abandonare raven-dijo amistosamente Anabel, cuando raven ya estaba oculta de bajo de la cama, Anabel tomo una daga y se puso en pose defensiva apuntando a la puerta mientras los golpes se convirtieron en patadas y la puerta estaba a punto de romperse cuando después lo ruidos se detienen por unos segundos para volver a escuchar un golpe final que termino por abrir la puerta y varios hombres entraron

Aqui lo dejo en suspenso dejen sus reviews (es mi primer fic no seran tan duros T-T)

ATENTAMENTE: ALE-ROTH


End file.
